I'm Sexy and I Know it Sexta
by espadaforever
Summary: When Grimmjow goes to the world of the living for a cure to boredom he gets more than just a party pretty much crack


Espadaforever

**Heres a little Fourth present I give to you inspired by Nightkills story the Soul Society Tales ch 26 and I didn't have time to get an ok from him so mentioning him will have to do. **

**Espadaforever: Dedaria would you please give disclaimer **

**Dedaria: Why the fuck would I?**

**Espadaforever: Come on it's for the the celebration **

**Dedaria: What's It entail **

**Espadaforever: Well in a nutshell we celebrate by blowing shit up. **

**Dedaria: (looks up crying) My God it so.. so beautiful. Ok Espadaforever does not own bleach or me or the song **

"Hey Aizen I'm board mind if I go to the world of the living. Aizen replies with the ever clam tone My plan of world domination will not begin for a few more years so during this time you may leave Grimmjow as long as you keep your spiritual pressure completely sealed." "How the fuck am I suppose to do that." Aizen leans forward in his chair and says "I taught you all how to seal it so simply don't lose control, you may leave." With that Grimmjow got out of Hacho Mondo in less than ten seconds.

* * *

The graganta opened in front of a frat house with music blasting, whores trying to make grinding look like dancing, and everyone else jumping up and down with drunken glee All with a stage in the back acting as a dance-floor. To sum it up every teenaged boys dream party, but Grimmjow was no boy he wasn't even human, he was just board and the blaring music called to him: it was an anthem that defined him. It told the world just who he was, so he found a drunk stumbling out of reach and killed him and took his iPod grabbed their earphones as the party looked like it had been going on for hours and it was just getting stage parted and four people came out dance to the very song he'd discovered. Just before they lyrics started he jumped in front of the four forming a V, never mind none could see him and started dancing.

With the song over and his boredom cured he opened a graganta, positive anyone who could see him was to drunk to care he left while saying the words to the song. He stepped in and said "I'm sexy and I know it" quickly stepping out in the other side he started to sing the song again and again "I'm sexy and I know it..." Grimmjow sang quietly as he wandered around Las Noches. He'd gone down to the world of the living and that song had _called _to him, and it was now his theme song. He played the chorus every time he entered a room. So he was on his way to another room just to sing it when he sang it while walking and he spotted something. A little Arrancar girl(aka Nel) was right in front of him with a confused look. Grimmjow, sometimes the nice when no-one was looking guy, decided to see what was up. "Hey, what're you doing here?" he called in his best nice voice. Which, to be honest, was kind of scary.

"I heard yous singing' dat song," the girl said, looking up at him through creepy bright, green eyes. "What does 'sexy' mean?"

This would have been a predicament but he was well.., him he didn't give a shit. How did one explain the concept of 'sexy' to a young girl? Grimmjow thought for a minute, then grinned. "Definition of sexy - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

He went on his merry way, not stopping until he saw Ulquiorra with a disturbing grin. "What's the definition of 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Um..." Grimmjow wasn't stupid by all means, but even he had no idea how to define his own name. "Uh... me."

A few minutes later, he ran into Tia Halibel. "I swear, if you ask me wha- he stopped as she ripped off her mask and kissed him passionately

Tia watched him go. "I just wanted to borrow the theme song..." "Well" Grimmjow said, eyebrow raised with a huge grin on his face, "shall we then?"

"Lets go." He gave her and earphone and they walked together singing... "Yeah yeah when I walk on by girls be looking like damn he fine" Harribel changing parts to fit her " Yeah yeah when I walk on by guys be like damn she fine, I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control, It's Redfoo with the big afro And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow. Yeah man look at that body Ah. Girl look at that body Ah man _LOOK at our bodies _Ah! That morning Grimmjow and Harribel walked out of his room with smiles on their faces. Well said Grimmjow " the KING needs his Queen."

**Happy Independence Day _  
_**

**Dedaria: Thank you sempi Now TRUE ART IS AN EXPLOSION.  
**

**Espadaforever: No problem now go out blow things up and have fun see you guys tommorow, **

**This is Espadaforever saying Goodnight everybody. **


End file.
